Shortfic ( Translated): Windy day
by magic-heart.1220
Summary: Conan and Haibara decided to leave for America. 3 years later, both of them returned to Japan as Shiho Miyano and Shinichi Kudo - the antidote has been made. However, returning to Japan is very dangerous,What is behind all of this? Meanwhile, after 3 years, Ran is now matured. What will happen when they meet each other again? ( The ending of ShinRan 's love story) Shinichi x Ran


Link: /forum/topic/66306-windy-day/ ( it's in Vietnamese)

Disclaimer: Neither Detective Conan nor this story belongs to me

Author: Pelin_96

Summary: Conan and Haibara decided to leaave for America. 3 years later, both of them returned to Japan as Shihoi Miyano and Shinichi Kudo - the antidote has been made. However, returning to Japan is very dangerous,What is behind all of this?

Meanwhile, in Japan, after 3 years, Ran Mouri is a student at a famous law universityin Tokyo. And after those three years, Ran Mori is now stronger and more assertive.

What will happen if they meet each other ofter three years? Will their love story come to an end?

NOTE: SE

Chapter 1: windy day 1

Wind bells jingle purely.

A windy day. The winds blow out all. Shuffling the pieces of memories. The picture seemed to have been dusty now suddenly awakened.

- Please ..leave Kudo. You shouldn't disturb him.

-..

-... I understand that look. Please rest assured, because i'm not his girlfriend or lover.I 'm only telling you that you should cut off the relationship between you two. That will be good for both.

The air sank into silence. Only the sound of the wind in our ears. Two woman stood facing each other. Their faces showed no emotion.

- I.. I understand. I will think carefully

- I apologize for making this suggestion, but it is necessary. I'm very sorry if it hurts..

A pair of sad purple eyes looks at me. I was prepared to suffer dozens of questions, tears or an angry look. I never thought of a pair slence purple eyes. It has been a long time since i saw Ran. Now, standing in front of me, is a brave 20- year- old Ran Mori. She is much stronger than before.

Shiho walks to the door, but her feet seems motionless.

- Shiho.. You are more pitiful than i am...- still that sad, wispering voice

Shiho left, because if she stays a little longer, she would lost to Ran. Perhaphs, Ran Mori has seen through her heart. Such an amazing woman.

The thin figure in the white dress is still looking at shiho untill she disapears into the crowd. Standing in the middle in the air, a purple sunset. Winds are sitll bowing trees, the long black hair is flying with the winds. Like a very beautiful painting, but also very sad.

...

The windbells are still ringing.

Ran stands up up, her eyes looking toward somewhere very far, outside that window.

That place has a small river. Across the river is are silky white flowing trees. Flowers flowing just like snowflakes. White, smooth, slim ...

Ran leans out of the window to catch the petals

- Ran! Be careful!

The cries interups.

Ran wakes up like a sleepwalkier.

She blinks.

In front of her are tall buildings.  
Roads are packed with pedestrians.

- Ran, are you OK? - Sonoko helps Ran going in- You are sick, do not stand outside in the wind.

-I.. am fine.- The purple eyes still looks at a spot outside the window.

- Why are you being like this!- Sonoko sit down. Where is her happy friend? Now, Ran is silent, her long lashes seem very tired

Her thin, pale hair stroke Sonoko 's - I just need to think about a few stuffs.

- But...

- Don't worry, i will take care of myself!- She smiles. Tears are welling up in Sonoko 's eyes. Poor Ran...

- Come on, i need to rest a little bit!

- Alright!- Sonoko smiles as well

" Bang' The door is closed. The smile on Ran face dissapears into thin air.

The room is empty and narrow ..

Full of wind sounds.

Silver lights creped into the room. It falls on the silent face next to the window frame.

The wind bells still ring..

The wind was lighter in the afternoon. Only some of them are still here, making sound to the wind bells.

The wind is such light that Ran can not fell it worring about her pale skin and kiss her soft hair...

Shinichi is like that wind.

Always at her side.  
Always loved, cared about her.  
His feeling always exists .  
However  
He is like the wind, making she can not touch him, can not catch him, can not keep him with her forever ...

What does she have to do?

...

The big waves of wind are coming.

The gray sky adds to the pain that is in her heart.

She steps unconsciously, looking for a tall figure with proud smiles and big blue eyes.

'drop' 'drop'

The rains fall on her hair.

She is now standing in that deserted road.

- SHINICHI! Come out here!- The wind drowned Ran's whisper. It is not a suggestion but a request , a mandatory order.

- I know it all , also, even if you threaten me with a knife, i will definitely will not let you go anywhere. - Her voice is smaller and smaller , her face is very pale, as if she is going to collapse in the rain.- Shinichi Kudo, don't you understand? I.. I.. lov..

Ran cries, her purple eyes are filled with tears.

Shinichi is standing in front of her, smiling.

Still that old smile.

Not a smirk , or a proud smile like before.

Not Conan's cheerful smiles.

But a gentle and beautiful smile just for her.

His fingers placed on Ran's cold lips to prevent her from speaking. He can feel her lips trembling..

- Idiot! Why did you do that? - His blue eyes softens when he sees a winning smile on her wet face- Geez. I didn't expect you to do this. Alright, i give up.- He smiles. It's a smile she haven't seen for 3 years. Maybe both of them has matured.. a lot.

- But.. Shin..

- Shh. - Shinichi pulls his hand back, slipped on her wet hair to her neck.

He gently kiss her cold lips.

The heat spreads.

It is warm.

Very warm.

I love you, Ran Mori. Never and will not stop loving you.

A gentle kiss which feels like the wind, but remain sweet echoes.

The rain stops and the wind flies, spinning wild flowers in the sky.

You can hear the wind bells ringing.

But none of them are aware of a big storm after the gentle cool breeze that will engulf all, and left nothing behind...

End chap1: so , how was it. The author did a prety good job at writing the story, don't you think?

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
